


Sinful Indulgence

by noirchat (lollipophustle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Self-cest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipophustle/pseuds/noirchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has a very explicit dream involving his alter ego and since it's a dream lot of stuff doesn't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Plagg, it was a bizarre dream. No extra meaning to it." Adrien was still curled up in his sheets, contemplating the fantasy he had been indulging in for what felt like a longer time than it probably was.

" _Hrrmm..._ " the black kwami spun through the air, settling itself upon Adrien's shoulder, the corner of it's mouth turning up into what could only be described as a smirk. "If you're so insistent on it having no meaning, why would you bring it up to begin with? Sounds to me you have a case of narcissism that even my love for Camembert can’t surpass. Who knew being a superhero for all these years could give you an ego that big."

The blush Adrien had on his cheeks ever since he began talking deepened. "Shut up! I don't have an ego! I only mentioned it because I didn't think bringing it up would mean I get an in depth psychiatric analysis from someone who I'm sure is not qualified. It was just a bizarre dream. Can we drop the topic?" Adrien never thought he would hear the day Plagg would prattle on about something other than cheese.

"If you insist." Adrien didn't look but he felt the kwami shrug. Still, even though the topic was no longer being discussed, his mind drifted back into the haze of the dream he had been stirred from...

* * *

The dream began with Adrien climbing back in through the window of his room, another exhausting day of saving Paris had just flown by, details a haze in his mind. His transformation finally undone left Plagg drifting lazily onto the edge of his bed. 

He took his jacket off, tossed it to the bed and yawned, he then kicked his shoes off and made a quick glance at the clock without registering any specific time, all he knew is that it was late and he needed sleep.

Adrien was about to make his way over to his bed before he remembered that he should shut his window, turning on the heel of his foot and latching onto the frame, he tugged it inwards only to find a leather clad hand placed over his own preventing him from moving the window any further shut.

"It's not polite to lock people out of their own room, my dear."

Adrien's gaze trailed up the arm of the intruder to find his gaze meeting familiar green eyes, this made no sense. "Copycat?" was his initial query, brows furrowing together. 

Chat took the opportunity of Adrien's confusion to tug the window open again, mimicking Adrien's previous entry into the room.

"Do I look like a copycat?" Chat Noir gestured to himself with his question, his usual whimsical voice pausing soon after. "On second thought, do not answer that question." 

Adrien backed away, looking towards the bed to find Plagg missing and then quickly making a glance to his ring to find that the silver band had also vanished. 

"Who are you?" his voice quivered briefly. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Chat approached Adrien, taking one confident step forward each time Adrien trailed back. He leaned in close and grinned at the confused man before him. "I'm you."

Adrien shook his head while moving back some more, feeling his legs meet the edge of his bed. "That's really not possible." he decided prying for information would be the best route to take. "You can't be me because we're both standing here." 

Chat laughed, trailing his index finger up Adrien's chest, hooking it into the fabric when he reached the collar and used it as leverage to tug Adrien forward. "I assure you monsieur, I am every bit as real as you are currently and we are in-fact one and the same. I know every tiny detail that runs through that pretty boy mind of ours." 

Adrien had never noticed how sensual his own gaze could be before, seeing Chat's eyes roll across his entire body and back up to meet his own eyes and suddenly feeling a lot more self conscious.

"I especially know all those vulgar little ideas that play through your head when you catch this outfit in the mirror. You can finally appreciate how it leaves little to the imagination, can't you?"

Chat and Adrien were the same height but somewhere through his monologue he must have arched forward since he was now gazing up at a blushing Adrien.

"You're such a dirty boy, Adrien. Walking around Paris with all of your body exposed to the world, I bet you've just been gagging for someone to take you." Chat's free hand was resting on Adrien's hip, his thumb teasing it's way under the hem of his shirt. "You're not saying a word to me right now because I'm saying everything you want for you. You just need some love, don't you."

Adrien's shut his eyes, chewing hard on the inside of his lip as he listens to himself, unable to believe he could ever be that forward.

"And you're hard in those jeans, this suit isn't the only thing that leaves little to the imagination." Chat's eyes glance down to Adrien's crotch and Adrien knows he did because that's exactly something he would do. 

"Want me to take care of it? Want me to make you scream and moan because you'd never dare pleasure yourself in the company of others? Because you don't think you deserve it?" 

Adrien finds himself nodding and suddenly he's falling backwards, a hand pressed flat to his chest knocking him down onto his bed and finally he's got his eyes open again. 

"I know exactly how to treat you." Chat mutters, unzipping the front of Adrien's jeans slowly and teasing him with the heel of his palm, applying pressure to the hard length that's straining under the fabric. 

Adrien hasn't said a word for a while and the longer this carries on the more certain he is the next thing he'll be vocal over is a moan.

Chat tugs the jeans down across Adrien's legs and kneels down by the edge of the bed, keeping both of Adrien's legs open and winking up at him. "I would usually make someone beg, but seeing as you're just not feeling like talking...." he slowly pulled the boxers down over Adrien's ass, lifting his legs up so he could raise the underwear enough to expose Adrien's hole but not remove them from over his cock. 

Adrien purses his lips and grips the sheets of his bed tight, knuckles going white as he wonders what Chat had in store for him.

"You know, from this angle you're even prettier, I can read you like a menu now. Just relax a little, I'll make it all feel good." Chat kissed Adrien's left thigh, trailing his tongue up and down the supple skin, slowly making his way towards Adrien's pucker. His lips brushed over Adrien's taint as he finally reached his target, allowing his tongue to swirl teasing circles over the hole. 

Adrien inhaled sharply, having had a vague idea of what Chat was planning when he made no motion to remove his boxers all the way. He jolted his hips and felt Chat's tongue working against the way his hole was twitching, the only thing stopping him from dropping his legs down was the firm hands holding his thighs up and apart. 

"You have such a pretty hole, Adrien." Chat knows his comment did nothing to dissipate the blush on Adrien's cheeks, instead he focused on increasing it by peppering his words with more filth. "I bet it's going to look ten times nicer when my cock is ploughing into you though, don't you agree?" he looks up between Adrien's legs, his grin still wide and his cat-slit pupils focusing intensely on Adrien's face.

"But you're just a cumdumpster, aren't you?" he's speaking between slow laps over Adrien's hole. "You just want me to use you until your hole is dripping my cum. That's all you're worth."

Adrien hates to admit it but Chat is indulging his dirtiest desires, the name-calling turning him on more than anything so far. 

He hadn't stopped gazing down at the superhero that was busy eating him out but suddenly through the intoxicating need and pleasure he had been given an order.

"I said, all fours." Adrien registers his words that time, nodding and turning onto his side, feeling the boxers being tugged down the rest of the way and realizing how hard he's been this entire time.

He looked back over his shoulder as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees, the room may be dark but he can definitely make out the outline of a hard length under Chat's leather. 

"Good boy." Chat approaches him again, now standing up. He grips both of Adrien's ass cheeks and uses this thumbs to spread them open, eyeing up Adrien from a new angle and grinning once again. "This is your favourite position isn't it? You really get to feel like _a bitch_ being put to good use like this."

Chat brings one hand up to his chin, eyes gazing around the room as he ponders something. "Or better yet, _a queen._ " 

Adrien didn't anticipate the hand that Chat had brought to his chin to suddenly slap down across his ass, his voice finally breaking out of him in a choked grunt. 

Chat raises a brow and smirks. "So this is what gets you talking?" He slaps Adrien's cheek again, watching the flesh jiggle. "Of course, you need to be spanked for being such a dirty boy." he alternates his swat, hitting across Adrien's other cheek and enjoying the desperate whine which leaves his mouth.

"I wonder what you'll do if I..." Chat kneels back down, spreading Adrien open with one hand and slowly sucking over the puckered and twitching hole while his free hand smacks across one of Adrien's thighs.

"Fuck." Adrien grunts, pushing himself back for more and letting his head drop forward, he wants nothing more than to rest his face down on the pillow but he keeps himself up lest Chat stop. 

The sound of saliva moving around Chat's mouth as his tongue prods Adrien's hole is all Adrien can hear over his thumping heartbeat mixed with the occasional slap. 

* * *

 

Adrien shook his head, clearing his mind of reminiscing over the events of his dream as he sighed. He could feel himself getting hard again and he didn't want to have to deal with himself twice in one morning. 

"I'm gonna go get a shower." he mumbled to his kwami, dragging the sheets off of his body and stretching as he sat up, slowly making his way to the bathroom. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower fun. Nothing more to say.

Adrien felt no need to cover his body as he tore his garments from himself, the only person who was currently in his room was Plagg and after having lived with the kwami so long, it wasn't as if his nude self had remained much of a secret.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and laughed at the way his _perfect_ model hair was tussled into a more wild form, upon second glance it reminded him of how he looked when he was Chat Noir. His mind didn't allow him to enjoy the similarity too much before it reminded him of his vivid dream.

The blond sighed and turned to the shower, grabbing hold of the shower valve and twisting it round to the appropriate heat before tugging it down and letting the water run over him.

He had hoped that the sound of water cascading down his body and the routine actions of washing himself would allow for a much needed break from the torture his mind was putting him through; that was not the case.

As he let his hands slide across his skin he couldn't help but think about the way Chat was touching him in his dream, the tantalizing confidence that his alter ego exhumed when he spoke along with the indulgence of Adrien's vulgarity. It astounded Adrien how one costume could make them so different. 

The return of his perplexed thoughts didn't just leave him astounded however as he felt his cock turn hard once again, an expected side-effect.

Adrien ran his open palm down his chest and over his slightly defined abdomen, reaching his cock and gripping onto the base. He leaned back onto the shower wall as the droplets continued to pour around him and began to stroke himself. 

* * *

Adrien could feel his muscles giving way as Chat continues to tease him with his harsh hits and tender affection from his tongue. The contrast was doing wonders for him.

Chat stopped his treatment on Adrien's ass, deciding to focus on something farm more sensitive. He let his tongue trail down across the hole and glide it's way over to the hanging balls, curving his body around to lay down between Adrien's legs. He opened his mouth wide and ghosted over Adrien's flesh until he reached the tip of his cock, letting his breath toy with Adrien's senses while his hand gripped the base of it. 

The slightest attention to his achingly hard cock caused all of Adrien's muscles to contract, he never knew sexual interactions could feel this good. 

Chat began to stroke him, the pad of his leather clad thumb rubbing all the way along to the tip and dragging down to the base. 

Adrien didn't care about commands in this moment, thrusting his hips down into Chat's grip and hanging his head forward with eyes half lidded just to watch the mischievous 

"Come on, Adrien. I wanna get you to the point where you're begging me or do you think you're above that? Maybe you're not a useful cumslut after all."

He pulled away from teasing Adrien and moved back between his legs once more.

He returned to coating Adrien's hole in his saliva, both of his hands moving up to pull Adrien’s ass cheeks further apart so he can push his tongue into him. He thrust it slowly and alternated it with dragging his lower lip up across Adrien’s taint.

“I want you to stroke yourself.” Chat whispers, his lips now pressed to Adrien’s hole and feeling every quiver.

Adrien does as he’s told almost instantly, he isn’t even sure if he heard correctly but one of his hands flies down between his legs, gripping his cock and stroking from base to tip, thumbing over the building pre-cum. His body tilts to one side since one of his hands moved away from supporting his weight.

Maybe it was the exhaustion but Adrien could no longer hold his voice back , his words spilling out in a leisurely pace, broken apart only by the quick intakes of breath.

Chat stood up and held onto Adrien's hips, watching as his counterpart diligently jerked his hand over his cock, lost in his own pleasure. He tugged Adrien back slowly and ground his leather clad crotch between the exposed cheeks, letting Adrien feel how hard he'd gotten.

"Be a good boy and beg for it and I'll give you exactly what you want. None of the pity for yourself though, you're gonna accept your position as my little slut."

“Please give me your cock, Chat. I am so fucking ready.” Adrien was demanding in his voice but there was an underlying need which Chat admires. “I’m your cumslut. God, fuck me silly.”

"You can do better than that. Come on." Chat slaps his hand upwards on Adrien's cheek, quickly moving to grip at the flesh hard and play with it. "We both know you're a dirty little queen. I'm the one in the cat suit but you should be the one on a leash." 

Adrien's face was reeted by a familiar blush and he whined, desperation beyond all else as he looked back over his shoulder at Chat. "Please, Chat. I need to be fucked like the good little cockslut I am. Take me. I wanna feel your hips hitting me harder and harder." 

Adrien heard a zipper slip down and he shut his eyes, grateful that he was going to get what he had asked for. He felt the hardened girth pressing between his cheeks and pushing into him slowly, spreading him out around Chat.

"Feel it going in? Bet it feels real good for a little whore like you, huh?" Chat's words were still vicious as he moved inch by inch until his hips were safely resting flush against Adrien's ass.

Adrien was suddenly being pushed forward by the two hands that were moving along his waist and hips, rocking him back and forth in time with the pace that Chat was setting up.

Chat wasn't worried too much about stroking the boy, seeing as Adrien was taking care of himself just fine, instead he put all of his effort into giving Adrien the rough pace he had desperately been craving.

Adrien's entire body felt tense as he was knocked forward with each clash of their bodies, his own breath being pushed out of him and leaving him trailing closer and closer to climax _until..._

Chat smirked and reached down for a fistful of Adrien's hair, tugging him up and biting kisses into his neck, all of his movement ending. "Fuck yourself. Go on, show me you really wanna have me blow my load deep in your tight little hole."

Adrien didn't need any encouraging, pushing himself back at an erratic pace even as he was being held up by the fist in his hair. His hole continued to clench around the girth inside one hand tugged on his cock and his other toyed with his nipple. A bit more confidence in his own movements thanks to Chat's encouraging breathy gasps in his ear.

"F-fuck. I'm so close." Adrien muttered to himself, his body breaking out into goosebumps and his voice cracking into a desperate plea for Chat to finish him off.

The superhero was happy to help as he let go of Adrien's hair, a painful grip on his hip as he slammed himself in with quick succession. 

"Go on, Adrien. Cum like a cockstarved little slut. You're milking me so fucking hard, keep moving like this and you'll be filled sooner than you can think." Chat nibbles on Adrien's earlobe softly and that's all that Adrien needed before he began to spurt his load out across his bed sheets, a final moan erupting from him.

* * *

Similar to his dream, Adrien had got carried away in the shower, water still running over him as he looked down at the cum running off of his hand. He pushed himself to stand up off the wall and he reached down for the shampoo.

Maybe a cold shower would have been better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is now over, I can either continue these in some weird bizarre series where Adrien keeps dreaming about Cat Noir or take requests over on my blog @chatthoughts


End file.
